


If The World Was Ending

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post Liftoff, Song Lyrics, Song: If The World Was Ending (JP Saxe & Julia Michaels), Whump, inspired by a song, new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Post Liftoff- Jo is avoiding Zane he knows about the other timeline, but they haven’t slept togetherCatastrophe strikes Eureka and despite their best efforts they can’t stop it, only try to get as far away as possible.Zane/Jo CentricInspired by "If The World Was Ending" by JP Saxe and Julia MichaelsBeta'd by the wonderful SaraBahama as of 6/06/20, will be updated soon with any minor edits
Relationships: Allison Blake/Jack Carter, Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Zane is the first customer in the door at Cafe Diem. Greeting Vincent with a friendly smile, he asks for two Vinespresso’s to go, and settles in a corner seat, facing the door, to wait.

He shakes his head to himself, how had he gotten here? 

Several months ago things had been much simpler, easier. He enjoyed his work at Global Dynamics as well as the occasional prank, joyride or small felony, not enough to get shipped off to prison mind you. Then Founder’s Day came and his life was turned upside down: he’d been stewing in the town jail cell when Jo Lupo had raced in and announced that yes, she would marry him. Except he had never proposed, and --to his knowledge-- she hated him. He was always making trouble, she was always busting his ass. Sure they engaged in banter, but that was all. 

It was around that time that he’d noticed other things had changed too. The dynamics between Director Fargo, Dr. Blake, Sheriff Carter and Jo had all changed as had their behavior towards him.

Then Jo had thrown his grandmother’s engagement ring at him. He’d been floored. How had she gotten it? And then, they’d kissed and although logically he knew it was the first time, it didn’t feel like it. He couldn’t ignore how Jo had reacted, how the kiss had made him feel, but she avoided him as best she could after that.

Zane had given up trying to get much more out of Jo so he tried Fargo and had succeeded, even if it meant getting launched into space and almost dying a couple times, it had been worth it. Now if only he could hear the truth from Jo.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. 

_‘There she is. Jo Lupo.’_

Vince points at him when she tries to order her coffee.

She turns slowly to face him, a million emotions flickering in her eyes, and stalks over, reaching for the coffee. 

He lightly smacks her hand away, something that would’ve gotten him tased by the old Jo. “Sit down, Jo.”

“I have to get to work, Zane, as do you.”

“Five minutes, please.”

Jo sighs and sits stiffly in the chair opposite him, glancing at her watch. “Five minutes...no more. Go.”

Zane pushes the coffee towards her. “Look, hear me out, ok? I know what happened to you and the other four. I know about your trip to 1947 and back, and that things were different when you returned. I know that we must have meant a lot to each other. I would never give anybody my grandmother’s ring unless I was absolutely sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them...that I truly loved them. But I want to hear it from you. What were we to each other?”

Jo sits silently, frozen, her coffee halfway to her mouth. “How?”

“Fargo told me when we thought we were gonna die up there, but don’t be mad at him, I had it mostly figured out anyways.”

Jo looks around and leans in, reaching across the table to grab Zane’s earlobe. “Listen to me. You cannot tell anyone about this. Nobody. If you do, you will be putting everyone’s lives in danger, including yours,” she hisses.

“Chill out, Jo,” he yelps, squirming in pain. “I’m not gonna tell anybody. Why would I?”

Jo lets go of his ear and pushes her chair back. “Good. I’m glad that’s clear.”

She moves to leave, but he catches her arm. “You never answered my question. What were we to each other?”

He feels her hesitate for a moment before yanking her arm free. “It doesn’t matter.”

She hurries out of the cafe, Zane follows quickly. “Hey! Don’t give me that bull-” he reaches out for her again, but she grabs his arm, swiftly twists it behind his back and shoves him against the passenger side of her car.

“You listen to me, and you listen to me good. It doesn’t matter what we were to each other. That timeline is irrevocably gone. It doesn’t matter anyways. We weren’t meant for each other. We never would’ve worked out. We will never be meant for each other in any timeline.” She releases him with a shove away from her car and all but dives into the driver’s seat, speeding away.

Zane stares after her for a long time, shocked and utterly confused. Eventually the shock fades and his confusion turns to anger and then into sadness and then into frustration and then back to anger. He jogs the short distance to his apartment and makes a quick pit stop to grab his Ipod. Jamming the earbuds into his ears, he hits play and runs out behind his building, through the small park and onto the wooded trail. His feet pound the ground angrily and he quickly finds the path too easy to keep his mind occupied, so he veers right up a deer track that connect this path to one of the hiking trails up the surrounding mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted as of 6/10/20 with minor fixes thanks to my new beta and friend SaraBahama


	2. Chapter 2

Jo Lupo speeds away from Cafe Diem. She can't decide what she's feeling. She'd finally been starting to accept her new reality: her Zane was gone forever and this Zane could never replace him in her heart and mind...she'd always yearn for what she'd lost. 

"Dammit, Fargo," she curses aloud and hits her steering wheel.

Just then her PDA rings and she answers it through her car's wireless, "Lupo."

"Jo, it's Fargo," speak of the devil, "I need you to get to my office as soon as possible."

"I'm about 5 minutes out from GD, I'll be right up."

"Hurry," he urges and then hangs up.

Jo sighs, already done with this day. The confrontation with Zane had left her spent...emotionally exhausted. Whatever has Fargo this ruffled, it can’t be good. 

She makes it from the parking lot to his office in a record six minutes. Walking briskly past Larry's desk and through the door, she slows at the sight of Allison, Carter, and Henry already there waiting. Fargo is pacing behind his desk."What's the emergency?"

Fargo stops pacing abruptly, picking up his tablet as Jo joins the others in a half circle around the desk. "Earlier today our systems detected an alarming strike in solar weather. Increasing numbers of solar flares and CME's."

"CM-what's," asks Carter.

"Coronal Mass Ejection," explains Henry. "If a solar flare is like a burp of electromagnetic energy, then think of a CME as the sun vomiting that EM energy as well as plasma matter from the Sun's surface."

"That isn't good, is it?"

"Uh, no. CME's can eject up to a billion tons of coronal matter, moving at several million miles an hour. If these ejections were to come in contact with Earth, then they could cause a geomagnetic storm and we could experience communication...power blackouts, and God knows what it could do to the EM shield.”

“And that’s where all of you come in,” interjects Fargo. “We need to start making preparations. Our projections show a high probability of Eureka being the epicenter of a geomagnetic storm sometime in the next day or so, if the increase in solar weather holds...which it is expected to.”

“How much time do we have,” asks Carter.

Before anyone can answer the lights go off and there’s a moment of dead silence before chaos ensues.

“You had to ask,” says Jo with a sigh. This is going to be a long day.

“Alright, we need to start gathering people in a safe place so we can evacuate if need be,” says Fargo, as he picks up the phone. “And we’re going to have to do it without the use of our phones. I got nothing.”

“The CME must’ve fried the communications and power grid,” determines Henry, “and we have no way to know if the EM shield is still active and how long power and comms will be out.”

“There’s an underground safehouse outside of the EM shield that might still be operational. It was built before the EM shield in case of an attack,” suggests Allison, “or at least there was one in the old timeline.”

“That’s a place to start. Jo, grab GD security and sweep the building and bring everyone you find to the rotunda. Allison, grab whatever medical supplies you think we may need and can transport, and then join us in the rotunda. Henry, come with me...and Carter to the archives. Let’s see if we can find a map of that safehouse and a GD roster,” orders Fargo. “Then we’ll meet the rest of you in the rotunda and go from there.”

Jo watches a shadow of worry cross Allison's face as she turns to Carter. "Jack...Kevin and Jenna...I can't call him..."

Jack places a hand on her arm, stroking soothingly "They'll be fine, Allison. Kevin's crazy smart. I'll go get them myself, as soon as we have a plan."

About an hour later, they reconvene in the rotunda. 

“Alright,” says Allison, “how are we looking?”

“Good news is the safehouse exists in this timeline, and we have a map to get there,” starts Fargo. “Supposedly the thing is designed to hold the entirety of the town, and is stocked with supplies.”

“And we also found a GD roster as well as a town roster too,” adds Henry. “It’s a little outdated, but it’s a start.”

“And I figured out how we can communicate,” says Carter proudly.

“How?” asks Henry.

“I have a box of battery operated radios.”

“That’s great! Where are they?”

“SARAH,,,so, they should be protected regardless, right?”

“That’s perfect! Alright, Carter get the radios, Jenna and Kevin, and then meet us back here, we’ll go through the GD roster and make sure everyone is accounted for and send teams to the closest areas and start getting everybody here,” says Fargo.

Jo watches as Carter runs out, while Fargo calls for the attention of the GD employees. “We have a plan, but we have to make sure everybody is here. Please get yourselves into groups by section so we can check you off.”

Everyone begins moving into groups while Fargo, Allison, Henry, and Jo divide up the roster.

When Jo finishes her section of the list she gathers up her security team leaders. “When Sheriff Carter gets back, we need to be ready to mobilize. I want two teams: a larger one to sweep the town and get them to the safehouse, and another to go with the rest of GD to help Dr. Deacon and Director Fargo get everybody settled and supplies inventoried.”

Jo turns from her team to see Carter running back into the rotunda with Kevin, Jenna and Deputy Andy, carrying a large black tactical box, in tow.

Jo leaves her team leaders to divide themselves up and heads over to meet Carter, closely followed by Allison, Henry, and Fargo.

“Andy? Glad to see you’re still operational,” greets Henry. “Did you guys get the radios?”

Andy sets down the box and opens it. “Yes we did, Dr. Deacon. Sheriff Carter also informed me as to the situation on the way here.”

“Are the radios operational?”

Carter hands one to Jo and runs back out of sight. “Come in, Carter. Over.”

A few tense moments pass by and then Carter’s response sounds from the radio. “Loud and clear, Jo. Over.”

Carter rejoins the group a minute later. “Alright, we have communication. What’s next?”

“I’ve split my team up into two groups...one to sweep the town, and one to help get things set up once people reach the safehouse,” responds Jo. “I’m going to stay here and coordinate with the teams and make sure everyone gets checked off here.”

“Henry and I are going to go ahead with Allison and the kids to the safehouse. We’ll get it up and running, and try to get a status on the EM shield, as well as how long we can expect to be in the dark, and how far it spread,” adds Fargo. “Carter, if you could join us and check everyone off as they come in, just to be sure?”

Carter nods gratefully at Fargo, glad to be helping out while being close to Allison and the kids. “What about Andy?”

“I would like to stay here with Ms. Lupo. I can be of more use here,” the robotic deputy suggests.

Fargo calls the attention of the group again, and goes into the plan. “We are evacuating to an underground safehouse just outside of town. Each section has been assigned a GD security team leader who will organize your transport. Doctors Deacon and Blake and I will be going on ahead to ensure get things up and running, and try to get an estimate on how long we can expect to be without power. When you arrive, Sheriff Carter will check you in. Thank you everyone for your patience.”

Fargo dismisses them, and Jo nods to her GD security team leaders to begin leading everyone out. They then divide up radios up between Carter, Jo, Henry, Allison, Andy, and Fargo before splitting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer and more difficult to write than I expected. I ended up cutting this into two chapters and spent a whole day researching. I know it's Sci-Fi, but I want to be at least in the realm of plausible. I promise there will be more Zane and Jo in the rest, but because of the way I decided to write this, this chapter with the rest of the gang being more of the main focus became necessary.
> 
> Updated with minor fixes as of 6/10/20 thanks to my lovely new beta and friend Sarabahama


	3. Chapter 3

Zane breathes heavily with exertion and wipes sweat from his brow, focusing on the push and pull of his muscles as he hauls himself up onto a ledge, the familiar sounds of The Talking Heads Greatest Hits album drowning out his thoughts.

He allows himself a moment to rest on the ledge, staring out over the treetops and the beautiful pacific northwest scenery. 

He’d discovered this place not too long ago. He’d been running the trail almost immediately after being deemed trustworthy enough to work at Global for his parole; he'd found himself in need of a place to get away and clear his head and work off extra energy. He’d started running the trails behind his apartment building, and had started working out. 

It was after the weirdness with Jo on Founder’s Day that the trail wasn’t enough to take his mind off of things, and he’d followed a deer track higher up into the mountain, and stumbled across what seemed to be a proper trail. He’d followed it up the mountain a bit, until he came to a place where the trail narrowed around an exposed cliff face. He’d always loved indoor rock climbing as a child, and was thrilled to find a place outdoors to revisit his hobby. 

Before returning home that night, he’d climbed halfway up the cliff face to the ledge where he sits now. He’d located the trail he’d found, and discovered a network of forgotten trails all over the mountains surrounding Eureka. He had since remapped the ones nearby and found access points off the normal running trails.

Zane closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, enjoying the crisp morning air and the silence. _‘Wait a minute, what happened to my music?’_

Pulling out his Ipod, he presses the power button. Nothing. Frowning he pulls out his PDA. Nothing. _‘Any other place in the world and this wouldn’t be cause for alarm…’_

He sighs, pockets both devices and carefully makes his way back down the cliff face, before starting the run back down.

About halfway down, the ground lurches underneath him, and gives way. He careens wildly down the side of the mountain, undergrowth tearing at his exposed arms. He reaches out, desperate to try and stop his out of control tumble, as the ground shakes beneath him. A large boulder ahead of him. A second later, blinding pain explodes behind his eyes and the world turns black.

* * *

“The town has been swept, ma’am,” reports Jo’s GD security team leader.

“Good,” she responds, before picking up her radio. “Carter, come in. Over.”

“Go ahead, Jo. Over,” responds Carter through the radio from the safehouse check in.

“The town has been swept. Is the last truck of people checked in? Over.”

“Just finishing up. Shall we compare lists? Over.”

“Andy and I are still going over ours one last time, and making sure anyone who’s on the GD employee roster is checked off from the town roster. Over.”

“I’m gonna go find Fargo and Henry and see if they’ve found anything out while you finish up. Over.”

Jo sets her radio down, and accepts the list Andy had just double checked for her to do a quick triple check. “This the last one?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright, as soon as I triple check this one, we can go through the GD employee roster together, check in with Carter, and then get the hell out of dodge,” she says and then looks up at her team leader. “Load your men up, and be ready to go when we finish.”

Jo hands Andy the town roster lists, picking up the GD employee stack and begins listing names, allowing Andy a moment to find the name and confirm check off. “Alright, we got everyone?”

The radio crackles to life, interrupting Andy’s response. “Come in, Jo. Over.”

“Go ahead. Over.”

“Henry here. The equipment here isn’t exactly what you’d call updated, but as far as Fargo and I can tell we got hit by a massive CME which knocked out the Eureka power grid and communications. We’re unable to tell what damage it caused the EM shield, however last time an event like this occurred, the power was only out for 12 hours. Hopefully, when the power comes back on, we’ll be able to determine if the shield is still operational and safe to bring back online.”

“Sounds good, Henry. Can you put Carter on? We’re ready to double check that everybody is accounted for, and get out of here. Over.”

Carter comes back on the radio a few moments later, and goes through his list with Andy, while Jo ensures all members of GD security are accounted for and ready to go.

Andy motions to Jo. “Lists have been confirmed, ma’am. All, except for one, accounted for.”

“Wait, what do you mean? I didn’t see anybody that wasn’t checked off the lists.”

“Mr. Donovan is not on the town roster yet, nor the GD employee roster. His felonies have kept him on the edge of being allowed to stay here...he’s not been granted resident status, and I do not recall seeing him.”

_‘Oh, God. Zane!’_ She’d been so preoccupied with making sure everyone was safe, this morning's events seemed like they happened weeks ago.

“Alright, I’m going to go look for him. You need to go with the others to the safehouse. That’s an order,” says Jo, feeling guilty for snapping so harshly at him. Picking up the radio, she calls to update the team at the safehouse. “Come in, Carter. Over.”

Silence.

She frowns. “Come in, Carter. Over.”

Jo turns as her team leader rushes up to her. “Ma’am the trucks just died. We can’t get them started back up.”

“Take Andy’s radio, and head back over there,” barks Jo.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replies, and steps over to the team to relay her orders.

“Come in. Over.”

Nothing.

She waves him back over, frustration building. “Radios are dead too.”

Andy lifts a finger. “My sensors have picked up another impact to the EM shield from a strong CME. I believe it has caused an EMP pulse inwards.”

“Of course it did,” she says with a heavy sigh. “Andy, you need to lead GD security on foot to the safehouse.”

“What about you?”

“I have to find Zane.” Emotions swirl in her gut. “Go. You need to tell the others what happened.”

Andy nods. “Good luck,” he says, and follows the team leader back over to the waiting GD security team. 

Jo racks her brain, as she watches them set off. Where could he have gone that the sweeps of town wouldn’t have found him?

She starts running towards town. _‘Think dammit!’_

She doesn’t know this Zane as well, but his apartment is as good a place as any to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now that we have all that taken care of we can dive into the song/ZaneXJo centric part of this tale. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, be sure to let me know down below.
> 
> Updated with minor fixes as of 6/10/20 thanks to my lovely new beta and friend Sarabahama


	4. Chapter 4

Jo pounds on the door to Zane’s apartment, heart pounding. “Zane? Open up!”

No answer. _‘Dammit.’_

Jo hesitates for a moment before kicking in the door, hoping against hope for Zane to round the corner in surprise. “Zane!”

The head of always messy black hair doesn’t appear. 

Jo heads straight for the stairs, taking them two at a time. She glances into the bathroom when she reaches the top. No Zane. She spins in a circle in his bedroom and sits down on the right side of the bed. No Zane.

She stares out the floor to ceiling window in the corner. _‘Where are you, Zane?’_

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers aloud to the empty apartment, “if I hadn’t snapped at you this morning you would’ve been at GD with the rest of us.”

Bitter regret sweeps over her, and she shakes her head. Getting up, she looks around his bedroom, trying to find a clue as to where he had gone. _‘Think, Jo, think.’_

Her gaze lands on the weights, stacked neatly next to the mirror at the foot of the bed, and she smiles sadly to herself. Her Zane hadn’t been into fitness nearly as much as this Zane is. She’d been shocked to see a noticeable difference in his physique upon her return from 1947. After doing some digging in his GD personnel file, courtesy of her new status as Head of Security, she’d discovered that this Zane had served a full year in a supermax prison before being offered parole in Eureka. This Zane had come to town looking much older than the baby-faced, carefree, smartass she’d first met two years ago.

Her Zane had accompanied her to the gym after they’d been stuck together --literally-- for most of the day. She always knew that he didn’t enjoy it as much as she did, but he had developed a fondness for running, something he still appeared to enjoy in this timeline if not even more so. 

And that’s when it hits her. _'I know where he is! Or at least a new place to start looking.’_

Jo races down the stairs to the table Zane rarely actually eats at in any timeline. Papers cover it’s surface in what would have looked like a random pile to most others. Jo is happy to see pieces of her Zane have carried over, that he still lives deep inside. He still “organizes” his paper’s in the same way. 

Sifting carefully through the piles, she finds research on the woodland running paths in Eureka and, a few ancient maps of long-forgotten hiking trails scattered around the surrounding mountains. At the bottom of all the printed papers is a large, hand-drawn map of a general layout of town. The wooded walking trails in dark, careful lines, branching off from them in different colored dashed lines are the old hiking trails, carefully remapped by Zane.

In her timeline, they’d only recently discovered the trails on a run together; Zane’s curiosity getting the better of him. She brushes her fingers over the map, as if it may disintegrate under her touch. She locates Zane’s apartment on the map and finds the closest access to the hiking trails.

Jo glances once more at the map and then heads out the front door and around back, sprinting towards the running path that will take her to the hiking trail, and hopefully Zane. She murmurs a quick prayer. "Please let him be here.”

When Jo reaches the hiking trail, she stops; something is wrong. Then the world beneath her feet starts shaking. She lunges for a nearby tree and hangs on tightly. The shaking stops after just a few moments and she reluctantly detaches herself from the tree.

She spins around in shock: the quake hadn’t been very big, only a few minutes and a slight tremor --enough to set car alarms off, and topple a few smaller trees. Jo glances up the mountain trail, alarmed to see more fallen trees --some of them quite large-- and several boulders she hadn’t noticed there before. 

Jo starts up the path with renewed vigor. _‘I have to find Zane, fast.’_ She has no way of knowing if the quake is somehow connected to the solar weather and following EMP pulse, but she isn’t taking any chances.

As Jo carefully makes her way up the trail, she notes where trees have fallen across it in some places, and the ground is cracked and crumbling away in others. 

She picks her way gingerly through the devastation, climbing over trunks and fissures that transect the previously immaculate hiking trail. Occasionally, she sees a deep imprint of fresh tread, the spacing between footfalls telling her that he was at a comfortable running pace as he worked his way up the inclining pathway. 

She pauses when she notices a track going back down and curses internally. _‘How had she missed him? He can’t just disappear,’_ she thinks, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

She starts a careful path back down the way she'd come, working her way slowly, carefully moving branches and fallen leaves.

She looks to the right of the hiking trail, where the undergrowth crowds in, desperately searching for the trail of steadily descending footprints. _'There!'_

Jo races over to where she'd seen an unusual print.

She slows to a stop and crouches next to the suspect print. It's much deeper than the rest, as if he'd stood in place here for a few moments. 

Looking at the ground ahead, she squashes down a wave of panic when she doesn't see anymore descending tracks. 

Shaking her head, she turns her attention back to the last tracks in front of her; her last clue.

A ray of sunlight breaks through the trees above her and a glint catches her eye from underneath some undergrowth a few feet further down the trail.

She scrambles over to it and with shaking hands pulls out Zane’s Ipod. _'Oh, God.'_

She looks over the mountainside, her heart in her throat: there's a clear path of destruction down the steep slope that definitely wasn't caused by an earthquake. _'Zane.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks flying object* I know, I know, evil cliffhanger...literally
> 
> This chapter wouldn't have been possible without my wonderful new beta and friend Sarabahama


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update - I got a little carried away with this chapter.

Her heart pounding so loud that she’s sure they can hear it at the safe house, Jo picks her way carefully down the path of destruction --a steep fall of rocks, uprooted trees, and unstable soil that threatens to send her tumbling downhill.

Jo slides to a halt where the trail of debris crashes up against the base of a large boulder embedded in the mountainside --branches full of leaves, smaller rocks and a few larger limbs cover the boulder. She can just make out a glimpse of pale skin and a bright blue t-shirt sticking out from beneath the mound.

Her hand flies to her mouth. “ZANE!”

_‘Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.’_ She struggles to remain calm. _‘He’s fine, he has to be.’_ No use getting hurt herself.

She stumbles the rest of the way down the slope, and starts moving the branches, leaves and rocks off of him. A wave of emotion crashes over her as she finally reveals his bloody face. 

Jo assesses his injuries: his face is littered with tiny cuts and splinters, one eye is swollen and there’s blood flowing down the side of his face and all over the rock; his arms and shirt are covered in a myriad of tears and scratches.

Heart in her throat, she reaches forward with a shaky hand, and presses two fingers into the side of his neck. His pulse thrums against her fingertips and the relief that washes over her almost brings her to her knees.

Jo prods his scalp carefully, locating a laceration at the back of his head. It’s definitely the source of all the blood. She runs her fingers through the rest of his dark hair --it’s a strangely intimate gesture-- but doesn’t find any other gashes. She takes a deep, shaky breath, counting her blessings: it’s not a life-threatening injury --head wounds just bleed a lot. Continuing her triage, she runs her fingers carefully down Zane’s neck; she can’t be sure without an x-ray, but nothing seems broken. 

Jo carefully eases Zane’s hiking pack off of his back, and fishes out a bottle of water and a napkin. She begins wiping the blood away from Zane’s face and neck.

When Zane moans, and stirs underneath her touch, she chokes back a sob. “Z-Zane?”

He opens his good eye a tiny bit. “Jo?” his forehead wrinkles in confusion, and he winces in pain, trying to sit up. “Wha’ happen’? W-Wha’...you doin’ here?”

Jo places her hand on his shoulder, lightly. “Try not to move. What do you remember?”

Zane closes his eyes again. “Was hikin’, an then m-music died,” he slurs thickly, making her worry about the extent of his head injury. “Is Eureka soo I was worry somethin’ migh’ be wrong. Then the ground started shakin’ an I dunno.”

“GD was tracking a spike in solar activity, with a high chance of Eureka being the epicenter of a geomagnetic storm. Power and phones went out, so we started evacuating the town to a safehouse outside of the EM shield. We just got everybody out when the radios, trucks and everything else died. Andy said that a strong CME hitting the EM shield had caused an EM pulse inwards, and then a small earthquake happened not too long after,” explains Jo as she continues washing away the blood from Zane’s wounds.

Zane nods slightly and then winces, sucking in a gasp of pain. “Makes sense. EMPs kin’ cause small quakes.”

Jo sets down the bottle of water, and turns her attention to Zane’s lower half, wincing as she surveys the damage: he’s pinned from the waist down by several large limbs, which she knows she will have to be extra careful in moving, so as to not do any further damage.

She squats at the end of one of smaller limbs, and glances towards Zane. “This is gonna hurt.”

Zane nods grimly as she carefully begins to lift the smallest limb. Once it’s completely lifted off of him, she circles around with it, setting the limb down on his other side. She continues the process until only the largest limb is left, laying heavily across his lower legs, just below his knees.

Zane reaches out, motioning her up to him. “Wai’ a min’, c’mere.”

Jo sits down next to him and swallows a quick swig of water. She’s just about to get to her feet when the ground trembles beneath them. They exchange a quick glance. _‘Now what?’_

“Zane, does the San Andreas fault line reach all the way up here?”

“No." He shakes his head, wincing at the motion. "Ca-Cascadia fault...'s right..." He gestures vaguely off toward the west --out toward the Pacific coast.

The ground trembles again, harder this time. "That can't be good," mutters Jo.

Positioning herself squarely next to the last limb, and taking a steadying breath, she begins to lift the branch. It’s heavier than it looks, and she braces it with her shoulder, pushing up with her knees. She’s only just begun to lift it when Zane lets out a sharp cry of pain that makes her blood run cold.

Cursing, she lowers the limb back down. Zane is breathing hard: ragged breaths, teeth clamped tightly together, a thin sheen of sweat covers his abnormally pale face.

Jo feels a stab of empathetic pain and reaches out for Zane’s hand, giving him a quick, reassuring squeeze. She mentally measures his pain by how tight he grips onto her and only once it starts to lessen does she rub her thumb across the back of his hand and let go. “What hurts?”

“Dunno, jus hurts.”

As she stands up, there's another deep tremble in the ground: loose rocks and soil cascades past them, around the boulder and down the hill. Jo taps into her training, shutting down the fear. She does a quick circle around Zane, locating several rocks and small boulders of various sizes, putting them into piles near the portion of Zane’s legs trapped by the limb.

Jo crouches next to Zane and hands him a small, sturdy stick. “You may want this.”

Zane looks at the stick in his hand and back up at Jo. “I’m not gonna like this.”

“I’m worried about possible internal damage in your legs. I’m going to prop the branch up, just a little bit, and try to get a look.”

Jo finds two smaller rocks, and positions them on either side of each of Zane's legs: they're just tall enough --the limb will clear his legs once braced on them, and prepares to lift the branch. “Ready?” she glances at Zane, who nods firmly and puts the stick in his mouth.

Jo lifts the branch up onto the rocks and quickly examines Zane’s lower legs, his jogging pants are torn in several places so she pulls out her knife and cuts them off at the knees, she needs to see what she’s dealing with and most of the damage is below that anyways. His skin is surprisingly unmarred: with only a few lacerations and cuts. 

She runs her hand lightly over Zane’s lower legs and flinches when she feels an abnormal spot on his left leg, just below his knee. She hears his muffled curse when she applies just a tiny bit of pressure. _‘Broken.’_

She can’t see or feel any bone poking through, but there is a slight tent in the skin that shouldn’t be there. Jo finishes her exam and moves to sit back up by him.

“How bad is it?”

“Your left leg is broken, just below your knee, but it doesn’t feel too bad. I’m going to try and get this thing off of you, so I can take a better look at it.”

Jo positions two of the small boulders next to the ones currently supporting the branch and carefully lifts it onto them. 

Zane cries out, having not put the stick back in his mouth. “Hurts!”

Zane’s face is white and clammy and tears are welling up in his eyes. Jo scans his body, panic flaring up in her. _‘Shit.’_

Zane claws at the ground around him as Jo dives into his hiking pack, digging through it in a frenzy.

She pulls out a bottle of ibuprofen and scrambles to Zane’s side, scooping up the bottle of water, she all but rips the lid off the bottle of pills and shakes two out into her hand. 

Zane is actively crying now, tears spilling down his ashen cheeks, eyes glazed in pain, mouth open in a silent cry of agony, breaths coming out in ragged gasps, still scraping harshly at the ground.

Jo tilts Zane’s face towards her and shows him the pills. “Hey, Zane. Come on, stay with me.”

She places the pills in Zane’s mouth and helps him drink the last of the water, making sure the pills go down.

His head flops listlessly onto her shoulder and she stays by his side, running her fingers through his messy hair, pulling out twigs and leaves. 

Eventually, his breathing begins to even out and she releases a gusty sigh before helping him lean his head against the boulder. “Zane, I’m afraid you have compartment syndrome.”

“Is tha’ why i’ hurts so bad?”

“Yeah...but it’s gonna get even worse…”

“How much worse can it possibly get?” Zane groans.

“You could slip into shock and…” Jo shakes her head firmly, “no, not gonna go there. Let’s get this thing off of you.”

She walks over to Zane and helps him to lean forwards so she can slip between his back and the boulder. She crouches slightly and slides her arms under his, wrapping them around his upper chest, her face buried in his hair, she breathes his scent in deeply and fights the wave of nostalgia and buried memories of a timeline gone forever. “I’m gonna lift you a little and try to turn and pull you to the side so you’re out from under the branch. It’s probably going to hurt, and it’s best I do it quickly and carefully.”

Zane’s entire body tenses beneath her and he gives a short nod.

Jo lifts and shuffles sideways, out from between the rock, taking Zane’s upper half with her. He cries out, and she quickly pulls until he is clear of the branch before shuffling back to the side so Zane is resting against the other side of the boulder.

She slides out from behind him, and sits down at his shoulder, struggling to even out her breathing. Zane gulps air beside her. As they catch their breath, he begins to chuckle quietly. She shoots him a sidelong glance, trying to gauge what’s so funny. He shakes his head, and she snickers, overwhelmed by the ridiculousness of the situation. His laughter is edging into hysterical when the ground lurches beneath them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cannoli, almost 2000 words! This chapter was honestly both fun and painful to write. My sincerest thanks of course to my beta and friend Sarabahama for their help and inspiration. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and promise to get started on the next one asap!


	6. Chapter 6

The initial lurch settles into a prolonged tremble, steady and strong in its intensity, feeling like it will never end. A dry waterfall of soil skitters downhill on the other side of the boulder, yanking both Jo and Zane back into the harsh light of reality. 

Jo’s laughter dies in her throat at the stark reminder of the imminent danger they face. She shakes herself, and uses the last of the water to thoroughly clean the wound on the back of Zane’s head; moving him has reopened it. She then wraps a piece of one of the pant legs she’d cut off around his head and ties it securely. “That’ll have to do for now.”

She turns her attention back to his alarmingly swollen left leg and grimaces. Taking a deep breath, she locates the stick she’d found for Zane to bite down on earlier and hands it back to him. 

“What’re you doin’ Jo?”

“I have to relieve the pressure.”

“What!?” He is holding the stick, lips parted in shock, blinking slowly at her as he tries to process her words. “Ever done this before?”

“No.” She grimaces, focusing on controlling her voice, not wanting to worry Zane further.

“How do ya know wha’ to do?”

Jo gathers up her meager supplies and arranges them within reach as she explains, hands pausing as she holds his gaze. "Special Forces. When I was in the service I had to assist our med sarge with this procedure. To relieve the pressure, I need to make a long incision in the fascia, it’ll be best if I do it quickly and without empathy. The pain will be intense, so don’t fight passing out.”

Zane's face, if possible, pales even more but he nods and places the stick between his teeth, biting down firmly. 

"On three." Jo pulls out her knife and locks eyes with Zane. "One," she takes a steadying breath, "two," murmurs a quick prayer and quickly makes a long cut down the swollen length of Zane's leg. "Three."

The stick snaps in Zane's mouth and Jo knows she'll never forget the horrible, guttural scream that follows her blade down the length of his swollen leg.

Zane goes limp beneath her. With the first-aid kit from his pack, she manages to clean up the blood and loosely wrap the incision before she breaks into tears. 

Trembling, she crawls up and lays her head on Zane's chest. His heart beats steadily beneath her. She closes her eyes and focuses on the beat of his heart, trying to match her rapid breathing to the steady beat.

She breathes out, forcing herself to calm down, she grabs his hand and holds it to her mouth, peppering it with kisses. _‘Please wake up soon.’_

Jo stays there, her head on his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall as he breathes and the beat of his heart beneath her. She holds his hand tightly, allowing herself a moment to dream of what could have been, of a future that no longer exists. "Ohh, Zane. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know why I froze, and I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I wish I could tell you everything you mean to me, I wish I hadn't waited so long to tell you. I love you, Zane, more than you'll ever know."

"Jo?"

Jo's head jerks up, hope flaring within her. "Zane? Oh thank, God! I didn't kill you."

"That was a possibility?" She falters for words, guilt flashing through her, but Zane cracks his trademark smirk. "It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me, Jo-Jo."

Her breath catches in her throat when he uses that nickname, each syllable like a knife in her heart. She wonders for a moment if Fargo had told him the nickname he'd had for her in the other timeline, or if it was just another piece of her Zane shining through in this Zane.

"We have to get moving," says Jo. "These quakes are getting bigger and closer together."

"The quake earlier, the one caused by the EMP, that one, if you had to guess, has probably been the strongest so far, yes?"

"I would say so, why?" Jo watches his brow crinkle in thought, relieved that he seems clearer since regaining consciousness. 

"It's not exactly my area of expertise, but I don't think any of the quakes we've been feeling since then are local."

"What do you mean? They sure feel local."

"The Cascadia fault line runs just off the coast from here. I think we've been feeling quakes from the fault, getting closer and closer." Zane explains, picking up a nearby stick. He draws two lines and places a dot on the one closest to him. "This is us. This line," he taps the second line, "is the fault. I think the EMP quake caused the Cascadia fault to go off, starting down here," he taps the end of the line furthest away from him, "and getting closer," he taps the line several times, each time closer to the "us" dot.

Jo swallows hard. "And what happens when it reaches us?"

Zane looks at her with a grim expression on his face. "It'll make that first quake feel like a truck driving by."

A cold wave of terror seeps into Jo’s veins but she shakes it off and gets to her feet, searching the area around them carefully.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding another stick.”

“W-Why?” Zane doesn’t quite manage to hide the tremble of fear in his voice.

Jo returns with a long, sturdy branch, almost her height. “For you to walk with.”

“Jo…”

She starts gathering up their supplies and repacking Zane’s running bag. “We’ve got to get off this mountain before the quake hits.”

“Jo…”

She slings the pack around her shoulder and crouches next to Zane. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Jo. Stop. You need to go." Zane grabs her arm, forcing her to look at him. "I'll only slow you down."

She looks at him, a million emotions crossing her face at once. "What? No! I'm not leaving you! Are you crazy?"

She hands him the branch, slides her shoulder under his arm and grabs a hold of his hand. "I'm not leaving you and that's final. Ready?"

Zane opens his mouth to argue, but she cuts him off with a glare. Zane’s mouth snaps shut and he digs the stick into the ground. "Ready."

Jo lifts upwards, supporting Zane's bad side, Zane cries out once, but sets his face in determination, leaning half on Jo and half on the stick. "Come on, we can do this."

Together, they slowly begin to make their way up the incline towards the hiking trail.

It's slow going. Zane's face is tight with pain and Jo's body is screaming with effort from a full day of strenuous activity. 

Zane slips and almost brings them both crashing down, but Jo manages to keep them upright, cursing with effort. "Oh, no you don't!"

At last, they all but collapse on the trail, leaning against the cliff face, breathing heavily. 

They've barely begun to catch their breath when a thunderous rumble, followed by a cascade of rubble rains down around them. Jo flattens them against the cliff wall and attempts to shield Zane's body with her own. She clings to him as the world around them shakes.

After what seems like eons, things finally come to a halt, the end of the quake punctuated by an earth shaking boom. Jo peels herself away from Zane and peers over the edge of the mountainside they'd just climbed up. A humongous chunk of rock, even bigger than the one Zane had been pinned against had gone careening down, smashing into the aforementioned boulder. 

Jo gulps, _‘that was way too close’_ , and returns to Zane's side where he leans against the cliff face, still breathing heavily.

"Ready to start moving again?"

Zane shakes his head wearily. "I'm slowing you down, Jo. Just go. I-I'll be fine."

Jo stomps over and puts her face in his, poking his chest. "I'm not leaving you. I dragged myself up here to save your sorry ass, and I'm not leaving without it, even if I have to knock you out and carry you. Understand?"

Zane swallows hard, eyes locked with hers, swirling with unfathomable thoughts and emotions. After a long pause he gives her a half smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

Jo slides in next to him, pressing her body against his, supporting him, feeling the hard muscles straining beneath his thin t-shirt, and they start down the trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane and Jo collapse onto a park bench across from Zane’s apartment, both breathing heavily. “I told you...we’d...make it.”

“Shut...up.” Zane flashes her a tired grin, lightening his words.

Jo smiles back at him, almost able to forget that this isn’t her Zane. “I-” she catches herself. She’d been about to say she loves him. “Nevermind.”

Zane studies her for a moment with curious grey eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Jo-Jo,” he reaches to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She recoils, like she’s been burnt. “Don’t call me that.”

Hurt flashes in Zane’s eyes and Jo gets to her feet. “I’m gonna go grab some proper medical supplies from your apartment before we move you again.”

She gets up and jogs away before he can say anything else, hot tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Damn him.”

Jo rounds the corner of the apartment building, and leans against it with a sigh. She hates this. It’s all too easy for her to forget sometimes, this isn’t her Zane

Heaving a big sigh, she pushes herself away from the wall. They might be out of the not-so-proverbial woods, but the day isn’t over yet.

Wearily, she makes her way back up to Zane’s bedroom and grabs a duffel bag out of his closet, throwing in a new change of clothes before taking it to the bathroom.

She tosses the needed medical supplies --from his surprisingly well stocked cabinet-- into the bag and heads downstairs in search of a water bottle.

* * *

Zane watches Jo go, shock pulsing through him. “What did I do?”

He knows that she loves him, or at least loves the other him. She’d said as much earlier when he was coming to.

He takes a moment to sort through everything in his mind, adding in the new information:

_Fact #1: In the other timeline, he had proposed to her, almost certainly right before she’d been thrown back to 1947._

_Fact #2: He wouldn’t, in any timeline, propose to anyone unless he was absolutely sure that they were the one._

_Fact #3: Jo must’ve frozen when other him had asked: the way she’d run into the sheriff’s station that fateful day had told him that._

_Fact #4: Her Zane hadn’t spent a year in federal prison before coming to Eureka and had stayed on the straight and narrow, as far as he can tell._

Zane buries his head in his hands, dragging his fingers, best he can, through his unruly hair, hissing in pain when he accidentally scrapes the wrapped wound on his head. “Think.”

Before he has time to think any longer on the subject, the ground deep beneath his feet begins to shudder, car alarms begin to go off, a flock of birds takes off from the trees behind him, sounding alarm calls. 

The bench beneath him begins to shake and split, he curses as his leg is jostled about. He looks around for Jo, watching in horror as his apartment building shakes violently. "JO!"

Zane looks around frantically for his stick, grabbing it from the ground beside the bench. He steadies himself with it, hissing as pain shoots up his leg. The tremble of the Earth courses through him, spurring him to move. He hobbles a few shaky steps as the asphalt splits in jagged chunks down toward the main road to his left. He curses, pushing harder to cross the distance to his front door as everything shakes: the ground, trees, the walls of the building. 

He’s angry at Jo for not leaving him and saving herself, he’s angry at himself for not making her go. He’s terrified. He’s suddenly, sickeningly terrified of losing a woman he barely knew a few short weeks ago.

He makes it to the lawn in front of his apartment, staggering against the continued convulsing of the ground beneath his feet. Dread curls through him: it’s not stopping. If anything, it’s getting worse.

With a rumble like a freight train, a boulder the size of Jo’s house careens down from the mountain, demolishing the bench he’d been on only moments previous, Zane watches with wide eyes. As he watches the boulder fly past him, he notes an odd shift of the ground down where the main road meets the parking lot: the asphalt suddenly lurches upward, and rolls in his direction, like a wave on the ocean. 

_‘Shit.'_

He turns frantically, staggering toward the front door. “Jo! Get the hell outta there!”

No response. 

Zane halts just in front of the swaying doorway, torn. He knows that he’s probably safer out here, but one look at the heaving mass of ground headed towards him makes up his mind. 

Zane scrambles inside the swaying building, gritting his teeth against the pain, forcing it to the back of his mind. 

He holds his free hand out for balance as he stumbles further into his apartment, leaning heavily on the wall opposite his living room. The kitchen table, along with its contents, has been flung from its place and rests in shambles at the base of the stairs. 

“Jo?”

A low groan responds from under the pile of table debris. “Zane? What are you doin’?”

The debris pile shifts as Jo lifts her head up from beneath it. Zane hobbles over quickly, all but falling over himself in his rush to get to her. He leans heavily on the stick and offers his hand to her. 

Jo looks up at Zane with a sudden rush of emotions. She’s pissed at him for coming inside and putting himself in more danger, but there was no mistaking the worry in his voice and the speed at which he’d hauled his busted ass over to help her up. Jo can’t help but smile softly at him as she takes his hand and allows him to “help” her up.

Zane leans on Jo slightly as they stand there, both breathing heavily, smiling softly at each other. A million unspoken emotions, secrets, insecurities, and memories pass between them as their eyes meet. Jo tightens her grip on Zane’s arm, holding him steady as she leans in without really meaning to.

The floor below their feet suddenly jerks upwards, throwing them into the air. They crash down on top of each other, among the pieces of table, Zane crying out in pain as Jo lands on top of him. She slides off of Zane, reaching out desperately for a large, mostly intact shard of the table top, and holds it above their heads, pressing herself protectively against his chest as their world falls down around them.

The sounds of crashing and the wild shaking around them seems to last forever. When things slow to a halt, and the dust begins to settle, Jo lifts her head from where she’d buried it in Zane’s chest, slowly dropping her aching arm holding the table shard to the ground she looks around, eyes widening in shock and despair.

The roof has partially collapsed, blocking the stairs and front door. The building creaks and moans, grit raining down from a large crack in the floor above them. Jo gets shakily to her feet, and carefully makes her way over to what’s left of the front hall and door. A pile of rubble lays between them and freedom. 

Strangely calm, Jo makes her way back over to Zane who is attempting to get to his feet. Jo slides in, pressing her shoulder under his and helps him half stumble, half fall onto the surprisingly unscathed couch and prop his injured leg up on the coffee table. “We’re trapped, aren’t we?” he asks, lips in a tight, grim line.

Jo nods, sitting down heavily next to him. A sudden rage sweeping through her. She rounds on Zane and shoves him in the chest. “What were you thinking? Why would you come in after me?” She gestures helplessly at the blocked door and creaking roof. 

Zane shrugs. “You came back for me. I wasn’t going to leave you here alone.”

She stares at him in disbelief. “Why? You barely know me.”

“I can’t explain it either. But ever since you and the others became part of this timeline, I’ve felt drawn to you in a way I never have. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’ve always been gorgeous, made getting caught worth it everytime.”

Jo stays, frozen in place, leaning towards Zane, barely breathing. She blinks rapidly, trying to process his words. “Y-You what?”

Zane reaches out and cups her cheek with his hand, running the pad of his thumb gently across her skin. When he finally speaks, his voice is a rough whisper. “What were we to each other, Jo-Jo?”

She swallows hard against the sudden swoop in her stomach at how damn familiar this feels. Pulling away from Zane’s touch, she leans back against the couch, eyes closed. “What did Fargo tell you already?”

“Not much. I had already noticed differences in the way the five of you acted with each other and with the rest of us. Fargo mostly just confirmed that I was right and the cause. And you did throw my grandmother’s ring at me so…” Zane gives her a teasing smirk, lightly pushing her shoulder.

The world around them has settled to an eerie calm, the shaking all but stopped. Jo breathes in the little bubble of peace created by Zane’s gentle humor. She knows they’re going to have to dig themselves out of the rubble, but the worst seems past.  
.  
Jo manages a soft smile, shaking her head slightly at the memory and then tells him the story of her timeline. 

“Wait? So you’re saying that I wanted you right off the bat?” Zane stares at her, as if not understanding her words.

“You ordered me 19 matching sets of lingerie and asked me out within your first week in town. And when Carter got infected with a prehistoric spore that made him irresistible to every gir-”

Zane howls with laughter. “Oh, come on! Now I know you’re messing with me.”

“I’m not! It was horrible! I kissed him an-”

“You kissed Carter?!” 

Zane’s laughter dies and Jo’s heart skips a beat. _‘Is he jealous?’_

She finds it hard to believe, she’s all but a stranger to this Zane. “Yes. And you were not happy and told me as much after things were over and that’s when we kissed for the first time.”

Zane remains silent, deep in thought and Jo feels as her heart begin to sink. “I’ve never felt anything like you’re describing,” he begins slowly, “never that quickly. Always been kind of a loner, never saw a reason to commit or stay in one place for very long.”

“You didn’t have much of a choice, it was either parole in Eureka or jail.” Jo says, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

“I understand, I think, why your Zane fell so quickly. You’re an incredible woman, Jo. Badass, sexy, and smart as hell. I never got to see the side of you I’ve seen since you became a part of this timeline and now that I have...I’d stay here even if I didn’t have to. I can, for the first time in my life, picture a future. I can picture myself staying in one place. I can picture myself happy. And when I do, it’s with you.”

Jo stares at him, mouth slightly agape, brain short-circuiting. And now she’s reliving the last time she’d seen her Zane. Him asking to marry her, her freezing, the look on his face.

Zane leans towards her slowly, an inch away from her now, he stares at her for a moment, grey eyes swimming with unreadable thoughts before he slowly closes them, and closes the gap. His lips meet hers, soft and gentle.

Jo’s brain finally unfreezes and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him into her chest, pressing him even closer to her.

Every emotion. Every memory. Every fear. Every doubt. Everything pours from them into the kiss. Jo threads her fingers through his hair and deepens the kiss, desperate and wanting, needing him.

The ground beginning to shake again, the apartment around them groaning in protest, finally drags them back to reality. More cracks begin to appear and spread in the walls and chunks of the ceiling start to give.

Zane looks around his collapsing apartment. “I don’t think we’re getting out of this.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Jo says with a soft smile, not a trace of fear or regret in her voice or gaze. “I love you, Zane.”

“I love you too, Jo-Jo.”

Zane pulls her in closer to him, kissing her hard, both of them crying softly, as the sky falls around them.

__

_But if the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
Would you love me for the hell of it?  
All our fears would be irrelevant  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight  
No, there wouldn't be a reason why  
We would even have to say goodbye  
If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

_If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?_

If the World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The last chapter. Thank you all for joining me on this wild ride. Most of all to my lovely beta and friend Sarabahama, without whom this would be a much shorter, lesser version of itself. BTS content about how this story was made will be on my Tumblr: ourunsungheroes42344


End file.
